


[Vtrans] Beside you I'm a loaded gun

by kachesscrime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: "Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gunI can't contain this anymoreI'm all yours, I've got no control, no control"





	[Vtrans] Beside you I'm a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/gifts).



> Đây thực ra là cái fic đầu tiên mình dịch  
> yeh  
> Translated with permissions.  
> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Bưng đi báo một tiếng là được, khỏi đợi reply. Mang đi đính thêm link nguồn plis

Phil thức dậy với hạ thân cứng như đá trong lòng bàn tay. Anh chớp mắt hai lần để nhận ra rằng không có cách quái nào mà sáng nay mọi thứ sẽ "êm đềm" và "chậm rãi" cả. Anh nắm chặt tay hơn một chút và để một tiểng rên khàn khàn thoát ra khỏi cuống họng.

Dan nằm đó với một cánh tay vòng qua eo Phil từ phía sau, nhưng cậu vẫn không có vẻ gì là bị ảnh hưởng khi anh trở mình. Cả hai vẫn còn trần trụi, da thịt cọ vào nhau kể từ đêm qua, và ấm lên dưới ánh mặt trời khi thời gian trôi qua chậm rãi như mật ong nhỏ giọt. Phil không hề cứng khi thiếp đi vào hôm qua, nhất là sau khi cả hai đã mệt nhoài trên thân thể nhau như thế. Nhưng giờ, anh có cảm giác thời gian đang quay ngược trở lại khi Dan rên rỉ "Nữa, nữa...", khiến máu Phil sôi lên vì phấn khích.

Dương vật Phil dinh dính với bàn tay phải bao bọc lấy nó và cảm giác khá ổn. Thực ra là cực ổn luôn. Mồ hôi anh thấm vào tấm ga trải giường, trong khi căn phòng vẫn còn nồng đậm vị tình dục nóng bỏng, khiến Phil không thể không nghĩ rằng có lẽ cả hai nên tận dụng tấm ga và làm gì đó hoang dại trước khi anh thực sự lột nó khỏi giường mình.

Phil để ngón tay mình đùa nghịch với khuỷu thay Dan, rồi đến cổ tay, cho đến khi anh nghe tiếng cậu thở mạnh hơn một chút.

"Em dậy rồi à?" – Phil hỏi – "Dậy nào cưng".

Dan kêu lên khe khẽ với vẻ bối rối: "Yeah?"

Giọng cậu êm ái và nhỏ vụn vì ngái ngủ - gần như là điều tuyệt nhất trong sáng nay – khiến Phil suýt chút nữa đầu hàng và bắn ra ngay lúc ấy, và rồi anh cảm thấy tay Phil đang nắm lấy nơi đang cương lên của anh

"Ôi Chúa ơi, tuyệt quá Dan!"

Dan chẳng buồn mở mắt khi tay Phil bắt đầu chu du trên cơ thể cậu bên dưới tấm chăn. Cậu chỉ xoay lưng xuống nệm và thì thầm gì đó có vẻ như là "Chào buổi sáng", nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là một tiếng "Hmm" nho nhỏ.

Phil dù sao cũng không để ý. Anh đè lên cậu, sức nặng tì lên hai bàn tay và đầu gối và anh cảm nhận được từng cử động nhỏ nhất của cả hai, kể cả hạ thân đang cương lên với mạch máu đập mạnh. Không, anh không để ý đâu.

"Muốn chơi em không?". Dan hỏi, với đôi mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, nhưng đôi chân đã mở rộng sang hai bên bên dưới Phil.

Tay Phil trượt xuống đùi Dan, rồi ôm lấy cặp mông căng tròn của cậu, ngón cái len vào rãnh mông. Nơi nhạy cảm của Dan chỉ mới vừa bắt đầu cảm thấy thoải mái, nhưng cơ vòng phía sau vẫn còn ướt và dãn rộng đủ để Phil trượt hai ngón tay của mình vào gần như lập tức

Dan chớp mắt và lườm Phil, rồi đẩy nhẹ lên ngực anh cho đến khi anh quỳ gối phía trên cậu, còn cái chăn thì đã rơi ra từ lúc nào

"Chào buổi sáng người đẹp"

"Xin lỗi nhé" – Dan húng hắng – "Em vừa hỏi anh đấy"

"Gì cơ?" – Phil hỏi lại với vẻ lơ đãng. Anh cúi xuống và chăm chú vào cái cách những ngón tay của mình biến mất từng inch một. Đốt ngón tay đầu tiên trượt vào, rồi đốt thứ hai, đốt thứ ba,... và cuối cùng là lòng bàn tay Phil áp sát vào mông Dan. "Em hỏi gì cơ?"

Dan nâng hai chân vòng quấn lấy eo Phil. "Anh có muốn chơi em không?"

Cậu ấy tỉnh rồi. Cả hai đều tỉnh rồi, và thèm khát nhau đến điên lên được.

"Anh sẽ chơi em chứ?". Giọng Dan như sỏi vụn. Côn thịt Phil nảy lên khi nhớ lại cảm giác vùi sâu cậu nhỏ của mình vào cuống họng Dan đêm qua.

"Phil, anh sẽ chơi em lần nữa mà, phải không?"'

"Ừ, Chúa ơi, đúng thế". Phill rút ngón tay khỏi lối vào của Dan và đẩy dương vật của mình vào và anh vội vàng tới nỗi anh trượt khỏi tầm ngắm vài lần, cho tới khi Dan đẩy anh vào đúng vị trí.

"Tất nhiên rồi, ôi, tuyệt quá. Anh muốn chơi em đến chết mất, Dan. Ôi Dan, anh không thể dừng lại được"

Những cơn sóng khoái cảm bắt kịp anh và bắt kịp cả Dan và cả hai đều bị cuốn theo và Dan thì rên rỉ và cầu xin anh với những từ ngữ rời rạc "Ôi đừng dừng lại, đừng dừng lại đừng bao giờ dừng lại" và nhịp điệu của nó cũng giống như thanh âm đang vang lên trong đầu Phil "nữa, nữa, thêm chút nữa" và chúng đồng điệu tới mức chẳng còn gì đáng quan tâm trên đời nữa rồi. Để đợt sóng này hủy diệt cả hai đi, anh không quan tâm.

Phil run rẩy, thở dốc vì hưng phấn và anh chẳng thể giữ cho bản thân mình tỉnh tảo được lâu nữa, thì bỗng nhiên chân Dan rời khỏi eo anh và thả rơi xuống giường. Phil có thể nhìn thấy vài vệt trắng trên bụng Dan. Phil không rõ Dan lên đỉnh từ khi nào nhưng cậu vẫn tiếp tục rên lên và nói với anh cứ tiếp tục, và bản anh thân anh cũng sắp-

"Chúa ơi, đệt, đệt". Tiếng rên của Phil lấp đầy căn phòng khi tinh hoàn của anh co rút, cơ bắp gồng cứng đến mức đùi anh phát đau, và rồi anh thả rơi bản thân và tất cả những ham muốn của anh bắn vào trong Dan sau tám tiếng đồng hồ mê mệt của cả hai.

"Đệt". Phil thở dài một tiếng đầy thỏa mãn và nằm lại trên giường. Tầm mắt anh tối đi trong vòng một giây ngắn ngủi rồi sáng trở lại. Phil để tiếng cười thoát ra khỏi cổ họng khi nhìn chằm chằm lên trần phòng.

"Anh cười cái khỉ gì thế Phil?" – Dan hỏi

"Anh vừa giặt cái ga này hôm qua. Mà chả hiểu sao anh lại để ý đến chuyện này nữa."

Dan nhắm hờ mắt. "Em mệt quá"

Phil gật đầu. "Ngủ đi"

"Ờ, ngủ. Ngủ cơ đấy". Dan xoay người và lẩm bẩm vào cánh tay mình. "Để làm một trận nữa khi dậy hở?"

Phil túm lấy cái gối. Anh không biết liệu đó là lần thứ hai, hay làm thế nào để đếm hết được những lần họ bắt đầu và kết thúc, nhưng anh vẫn đồng ý với vẻ mơ màng. Dù lần tới là lần thứ bao nhiêu đi nữa, anh không nghĩ là họ sẽ thoát ra khỏi nó sớm đâu.

 


End file.
